


Kingdom Glass (Statue TF)

by KixonRuut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Inanimate Transformation, M/M, Weird, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Weird stuff to follow





	Kingdom Glass (Statue TF)

It was another day on Destiny Islands, and Sora and Riku were at the beach in their swimming trunks. The sun was shining and the air was hot, so they were playing in the shallow waters. Riku was looking at Sora in a very strange way, he wanted him. He wanted him this way forever, he found Sora cute and never wanted him to grow up. “Sora, do you think we'll stay this way forever?” said Riku. Sora responded “I hope not, I hope to grow and become a great adventurer! We'll get off this island, you'll see!” While Riku also felt that way, he really didn't want Sora to stop being young and cute, and devised a strange plan.

They were both lying on the beach, holding hands, looking at the clouds. In his other hand, Riku picked up a handful of sand and said “I like sand, it's coarse and it gets everywhere when you're lying in it. I bet you couldn't eat it.” Sora held some of it and was a little disgusted, but responded “Yeah, I reckon I could do it with that wet and salty sand near the shore. You're on!” Sora rushed to the shoreline, crouched down and dabbed his finger in the wet sand and licked it, and was surprised that it didn't taste so bad. Sora started to get a taste for the strange substance, and was eating globs of it. Riku couldn't believe he was so eager to do so.

Sora was eating handful after handful, and was clearly proud of himself. He finally finished up and was very full of sand from head to toe. Riku's plan was coming into place, and was charging a “Firaga” spell behind his back in his hand. Sora grinned saying “Well, that wasn't so bad!” and laughed, and Riku sneakily cast Firaga onto Sora. For whatever reason, Sora barely noticed or responded as his body began to transform. His laugh slowly began to stop coming out, but he didn't stop, like he was enjoying the sensation. His grinning face and cute body were smelting into an identical glass replica of himself, due to the sand in his body. His swimming trunks were incinerated, revealing his glass cock. Riku was so pleased in himself, his plan had worked!

Riku had taken the statue to his house, he didn't want anyone else on the island to see what he had done. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to them, but it didn't matter. He didn't ever want Sora to grow up, and now he never would. He laid down with it on the bed and kissed the glass lips of his eternally young lover. Riku took off his trunks and started to rub his penis against the solid, but in form, flaccid, penis of Sora. He got pre all over Sora's solid cock and balls, and looked deeply into the now soulless, but happy and grinning face of Sora. Whatever happened to Sora's mind didn't matter, he knew they would both be happy in this situation forever.

Riku started imagining himself becoming solidified while making out with the unmoving face, and he started to get extremely hard. He had to jack off, and as he orgasmed he imagined both of them locked in a frotting position, both as glass statues, for all time. Riku came all over Sora's glass chest and torso and fell onto Sora's body. The expected heartbeat of his lover was no-where to be found, but he didn't care. He would have something that he could masturbate to for all time.

5 years later, Riku still kept the statue of his best friend in his closet, and whenever Riku was feeling frisky he could always rub against it and come, seeing the change in his body compared to the still young body of Sora. He kept Sora clean and always told him how much he loved him, though Riku didn't know if Sora could hear. Whatever the case, the Sora statue would stay young, cute, and sexy for all eternity, so his grinning, pleased expression was definitely justified.


End file.
